horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze
Broadhead Charger Fire Bellowback Fireclaw Grazer Rockbreaker Sawtooth Scorcher Snapmaw Stormbird Strider Thunderjaw Merchants |iconimage=BlazeCanister-Icon.png |price = 20 |price_uh = 60 |value = 4 |caption1 = A Grazer's Blaze Canister}}Blaze is a common resource in Horizon Zero Dawn. This resource is a crafting material that causes fire elemental effects. History Most commonly, it is seen in the possession of machines; either in canisters or sacs located somewhere on their bodies (most visibly the Fire Bellowback and the Grazer). It is gathered by most machines, though the herd machines such as the Grazer or Strider seem to be primary gathering models, using implements like saws or spinning blades to gather a measured amount of biomass and storing it. After gathering, most of the Blaze is brought back through unknown means to the Cauldrons, and is used to fuel the great foundry through a large, heart-like engine. Drones can also be seen in Cauldrons carrying canisters of what is presumably Blaze. Humans also make use of Blaze in various ways: it is used for bombs and fire arrows that are used for warfare and hunting, and the Oseram use it to ignite their forges and for cannons. Generally, when not being actively used, humans keep it in barrels that glow green from the volatile material within. In Battle In battle, the presence of Blaze is indicated on a machine by Blaze Canisters. A machine can have multiple Blaze Canisters on it's back or rear end, and some Blaze canisters are larger than others. Blaze can be taken off of a machine by using Harvest Arrows or from an excess amount of damage. Blaze can also be set off by Fire Arrows, which will trigger a large elemental explosion that sets everything and everyone in it's radius on fire. Crafting This resource is needed to craft the following items. Ammunition * Blast Bomb (4 Blaze per pack) * Blast Wire (5 Blaze per pack) * Fire Arrow (3 Blaze per pack) * Fire Bomb (2 Blaze per pack) * Fire Wire (4 Blaze per pack) * Proximity Bomb (3 Blaze per pack) * Sticky Bomb (6 Blaze per pack) Carry Capacity * Hunter Bow Quiver Upgrade 1 (1 Blaze) * Potions Pouch Upgrade 2 (20 Blaze) * Tripcaster Ammo Pouch Upgrade 1 (1 Blaze) Traps * Blast Trap (2 Blaze per pack) * Detonating Blast Trap (3 Blaze per pack) Buying This resource is needed to buy the following items. Maps * Map - Metal Flowers (2 Blaze) Outfits * Carja Silks Light (6 Blaze / 12 BlazeUH) * Nora Silent Hunter Light (3 Blaze / 6 BlazeUH) * Nora Survivor Heavy (40 Blaze / 80 BlazeUH) * Nora Survivor Adept (120 Blaze / 240 BlazeUH) Potions * Resist Fire Potion (1 Blaze) Weapons * Carja Sling (15 Blaze / 30 BlazeUH) Trivia * Blaze is some form of advanced biofuel, gathered and created by the herd machines and brought back to the Cauldrons in order to fuel the creation of new machines. It can be assumed that the Faro Plague also ran on Blaze, but were far more indiscriminate as to the source of the biomass. * Canisters are often seen strapped to the backs of machines, and can be ignited to cause damage. Category:Resources